Dragon Ball Z: A Hero's Pain
'Chapter One' It had been nearly a thousand years since he had crashed in the middle of West City. The man who everyone on the planet looked up to as a god, and as a hero was resting comfortably in his sanctuary deep in the forest he had grown over the centuries. The sun was shining and it was a calm, beautiful day as the being once known as Xicor, now going by the name Hero, opened his eyes to the beauty of the world around him. "Another beautiful day in the most beautiful planet in the world!" he cried with joy as he leapt from the ground and stretched. He floated up to a large apple tree near him and plucked a large, juicy apple. He nearly screamed with joy as his taste buds enjoyed heaven. "Glad to see you're awake, my friend." Hero looked down and saw his good friend below him. "Android 16! Been a while!" Hero dropped down and hugged the large android. "It has only been a few hours, Hero." "I know!" Hero joked as he lightly punched 16's green armor. The two of them had met one day while Hero was walking through the woods, tired of the years he had spent in West City. They became friends instantly over their love of nature, and the animals of the forest. They also shared something in common, as they didn't know where they had come from. But they didn't dwell on it long over the centuries the spent being good friends. "I do not know where I come from, but I do not care. I can live in this forest, in peace and quiet. For that I am thankful." ''That was what 16 had said centuries ago after they had met. And the two of them were the earth's protectors, as over the centuries, strange fighters had arrived on Earth, reeking destruction on it's people before fighting Hero, sometimes accompanied by 16, and disappearing without a trace. Xicor had trained for decades and decades, his power increasing greatly with his time on Earth, but still they came. The warriors came, their strength matching Hero's every time. Xicor had trained himself to sense power levels, but somehow the warriors always eluded his detection, news of their arrivals reaching him by contact from the government he helped put into place. The Earth was far from defenseless, but the technology invented over time still did little against beings who's speed and power where far beyond their comprehension. The first warrior Hero had faced had called himself ''"The Fastest in the Universe" ''And the blue demon's speed had shocked Hero, and it only got worse when a red demon joined him, ''Jeice, the Red Magma. ''Their purple comet attack had threatened to cut right through the Earth, Hero barely managing to hold the island sized ball of purple energy back, digging into some hidden power within to just push it back. The two warriors had vanished, but the damage they did had remained, taking years for the planet to recover. And it happened again, and again, and again. Seemingly random and out of now where, these fighters attacked, and vanished. It had been nearly one hundred years since the last attack, and peace, as it always did, swept over the planet, the worries of yesteryear pushed away from all serious thought. An alarm in Xicor's mind went off, a mental message was being sent to him, and Xicor answered it immediately. "What…darn it, no! Another one! Its attacking North City!" Xicor's now angry face turned to 16. "You ready?!" 16 nodded, and the two were off, Android 16 willing to lend a hand, as the centuries he spent fighting alongside Xicor had forced him to gain many upgrades, and he was far more powerful than his original design. The two arrived at their destination in seconds, to see the large dome of North City broken wide open, smoke billowing out. Through smoke and past screams of terror and pain, they came upon it, all teeth and horns, it was. Something like a dragon and a bug combined with a giant roared at them, the shockwaves flowing over them, destroying the half of the dome behind them, and everything under it. Xicor turned, shock and anger welling up. He turned to attack the monster, with 16 grabbing him and teleporting out of the destroyed city. Xicor and 16 watched as the remaining half of the city vanished in a pillar of flame as white as the stars. "Darn it!" Xicor cried as he rushed into the light, 16 warning him not to. Xicor ignored the warning, and plunged into the light. Seconds later, a massive energy wave pushed the beast out as it laughed and ripped the wave in half. "HA! HA! HA! HA! BEHOLD BOY, THE FINAL OBSTICAL BEFORE YOU! YOUR DESTINY SHALL BE FULLFILLED, AND THE DARK MASTER SHALL RISE AND SMITE YOU, AND THE GREAT REBIRTH SHALL BEGIN AGAIN, AND TERROR SHALL INHABIT THE GALAXY ONCE AGAIN!" The beast reared it's head back and let loose a torrent of white flames at Hero, who formed a barrier around himself. The flames didn't last long, as the beast roared in pain, turning around and swatting at 16, who had attacked him from behind. The monster was very fast for his size, but 16 was faster, delivering a fury of powerful punches right between the monster's eyes. "16! Out of the way!" Hero shouted as he prepared an attack that an old hermit had taught him. '"KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" 16 ceased his attack as the stunned monster was absorbed by a giant kamehameha wave from Hero, pushing him right into space and detonating. As the light that blinded an entire world faded, Hero asked his question, and 16 answered. "Yes, he is still alive." 16 said, as Hero couldn't sense the monster's power at all. "He is very much alive, and coming this way, or….no!" 16 sped off into the atmosphere, Hero teleporting there himself. It looked like a smaller, white sun, what the monster held over his head before tossing it down at the earth. Hero grabbed 16's shoulder, nodding to him that he would take it on. It was mere seconds that seemed to last minutes before Hero felt the heat from the star coming at him. Hero raised his power to its maximum for protection alone before charging a kamehameha wave. The two attacks met a few hundred thousand miles from Earth's atmosphere, illuminating the darkness of space for their dance. Even with all of Hero's power behind his attack, the ball of white destruction pushing it back to him. Android 16 was channeling his own power into Hero, but it didn't do any good. "I…can't…let…them…win!" "''NOOOOO!" Hero cried out loud, the memories of all his years in Earth, the planet he loved with all his heart, the plants, the animals, the people, and all the anger he felt flooded in. The anger from centuries of fighting evil who never stopped harassing him. He was angry, so…' Something hot and powerful burst from Hero's very soul as golden aura erupted from him, sending 16 back quite a distance, and the kamehameha intensified in power and density, sending the ball back at the monster, miles passing like centimeters with it's speed. The monster opened his arms wide and embraced the white destruction headed towards him. The beast disappeared into the light, an ant in comparison, as it took it far, far away. A few dozen light-years away, the ball's stability ruptured, and a good portion of the solar system light up. Hero's hands were still shaking when 16's voice reached him at last. "Hero!" Hero looked to his friend, then to the aura flowing around him freely, golden fire in his hands. "Unimaginable! You're power has increased nearly fifty fold!" "I…sorry." The golden aura faded as darkness overtook Hero. Planet Buu A walking, smoking pile of charged flesh and broken bones limped into the large room, blood pouring here and there as it moved. Slumping down and shaking the whole room, the creature cried out in pain. "Hirudegarn, you can cut the theatrics." a gruff voiced said from a dark center of the room. The giant beat laughed as it's wounds healed in moments. "Very good, you have all done very good, his power is terrific! Like a fine wine that's ripened with age, it's time to pull that little bastards cork and enjoy…come on home." Hirudegarn nodded as his body dispersed into mist, drawn into the center of the room. Hirudegarn had joined his brothers in darkness, becoming one with a god. The remaining lanterns that had burned for a thousand years died out, the cold darkness disturbed by footsteps, God Buu's footsteps. The footsteps stopped, and the planet imploded in on itself as he left it. The heavens trembled in fear as his foot made contact with solid ground. God Buu stood before his majestic dragon, noticing something different about it. "It's been a while, my friend. Hmm…you seem different, did you do something with your horns? Oh, wait, I know. You've grown!" Indeed Shenron had grown, his body seemingly taking up most of the sky. "YES, MY MASTER. AS YOUR POWER GREW, SO DID I. THE FACT THAT BROLY IS A PART OF YOU HELPS IN THAT REGARD, AS I TOOK THE OPPORTUNITY TO DRAIN YOUR EXESS POWER FROM YOU, LEST YOU UNINTENTIONALLY CAUSE SOME DAMAGE YOU MEANT NOT TO, THOUGH I COULD ALWAYS JUST-" "I know, I know!" God Buu shouted. "You and I are connected, now…" God Buu opened his mouth and pointed down into it. "LET US COMPLETE THIS CRUEL PLAN OF YOUR'S MY MASTER." The dragon vanished, the seven dragon balls forming again, plunging down Buu's throat. Buu laughed as his body shook violently, phasing in and out of reality. He had nothing to worry about, as he was causing it. He wanted it to happen, and it happened. Buu darkened his skin to what it once was, his jewelry vanishing with his extravagant clothing. Buu was shirtless again, every cell radiating with power. The shaking stopped as Buu used a single hand to open a hole in dimensions, stepping through to Earth. Chapter one, end. Category:Xicor Category:Hero Category:Android 16 Category:God Buu Category:Hirudegarn Category:Villains Category:evil Category:Fan Fiction Category:shenron Category:Pages Added By Masterofgodbuu